


Consultants

by villanellesgun



Series: Specialties [3]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, The Elevator - Freeform, a thought popped in and this is what came out, doctor wives, gullible!eve, hope you like it, soft asl, surgeon wives, villanelle tricking eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villanellesgun/pseuds/villanellesgun
Summary: Villanelle and Eve find out if V gets a promotion...
Relationships: Elena Felton/Kenny Stowton, Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Specialties [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945723
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Consultants

**Author's Note:**

> a quick one-shot! because i love this story and them <3   
> i have a few more ideas for some one-shots so i hope to get to those soon!   
> #doctorwives

“I’m scared, Eve,” Villanelle whispered to the brunette as they waited outside Carolyn’s office. 

It’s been 2 and a half years since they got married and today was the day. 

Well, technically, Villanelle’s day. She could become a neurosurgeon consultant. Officially. 

She had finished her specialty training and after discussing it with her wife, she decided to stay at St. Thomas. It wasn’t a hard decision, though. They couldn’t be without each other. But this was all if Carolyn would allow it, of course. Even though she was their boss, it was weird to rely on her for something this big. Something that could change their lives. 

“It’s going to be okay, why would she say no? You’re such a key part of the hospital.” Eve was sitting next to her, rubbing circles on her back. 

She was scared too but she couldn’t show it. She had to pretend to be strong, unwavering. Even though all she could think about was what would happen if her wife didn’t work at the same hospital as her. That ‘only thinking about the worst-case scenario’ part of her has never gone away, however, she hadn’t had to think about the worst-case scenario in so long. Life had been nothing short of perfect. 

She and Villanelle moved to a larger, nicer, apartment, with an even better view of London. It was slightly farther away from the hospital but Eve couldn’t complain. The two always had the same morning when they had to go to work: wake up, get ready, walk to the same cafe, Villanelle could get a croissant (and Eve would always end up eating half of it), and the brunette would get a large coffee. It was  _ their  _ routine. The cafe was even named V and E’s cafe. Some turn of fate, huh? It was unrelated to the two surgeons, obviously. The owners, Vivian and Edward, knew Villanelle and Eve quite well and the two couples even went to dinner every so often. Villanelle thought Edward was a bit odd, but she put up with him. The dinners were important to Eve so they were important to her. 

Over the past couple of years, the blonde’s rank in the hospital had gone up. Not necessarily officially, but more people respected her, she was given more high-class surgeries, and was treated just as if she was actually a neuro consultant. Martin retired a year ago. Well not  _ retired _ retired but he’s working on research now, rather than surgery. So for the past year,  _ all _ neurosurgeries have gone to Villanelle. Needless to say, she’s experienced. But, what if Carolyn wanted her to go elsewhere? What if she said she was better suited at another hospital? Villanelle couldn’t not work with Eve. The brunette was the best part of her life. And the blonde was the best part of Eve’s. They were inseparable. Whenever they were free at the hospital, they were with each other. Whether that meant cuddling (or fucking) in an on-call room or going to lunch with the rest of the registrars, they were together. 

Speaking of registrars, Hugo was now a Peds consultant at London Bridge Hospital, which isn’t too far from St. Thomas. All the old registrars, including Eve and Villanelle, get together at least once a week at Bear’s, anyway. Elena and Kenny are both still at St. Thomas, Elena now also a Trauma consultant with Eve, and Kenny working alongside Konstantin in Cardio. The two got engaged 6 months ago, and while Elena hasn’t said anything to anyone else other than Eve (who told Villanelle), they’re expecting a baby. Eve and Villanelle thought about kids, and after conversation after conversation, they decided they’re better at aunts. They were going to be the best aunts ever. Villanelle was already looking at  _ designer  _ baby clothing. Hopefully, the child likes Louis Vuitton.

“But what if she doesn’t want me here anymore?” The blonde was biting her nails, she only did this when she was extremely nervous. They could still read each other like books. Not even just books. They were like books that you’ve read every night, memorizing the words as if your life depended on it. In a way, their lives did. 

“Then I don’t want to be here anymore.” Eve smiled, their eyes meeting. They hadn’t talked explicitly about what would happen if Villanelle didn’t work at St.Thomas anymore, both of them being too scared of the idea. But, Eve knew she’d follow her anywhere, no matter what. They were inseparable. 

“I love you.” The blonde said, matter-o-factly. The eight letters never got old between the two.

“I love you too.” Eve pecked her lips, resting their foreheads against the other’s.

Carloyn’s door opened and the chief surgeon peeked her head out.

“Dr. Astankova?”

Villanelle quickly stood up and headed to the door. Just before she followed Carolyn in, she looked back at Eve. The brunette blew her a kiss.

“I’ll be right here when you’re done.” The blonde smiled at her and walked in, closing the door behind her.

\----------

30 minutes passed. Then it was an hour. Eve was getting worried. Why would it be taking this long? She’d been texting Elena the entire time, who was, to her credit, calming her down a little bit. However, the consultant was still terrified. How could a ‘yes’ or ‘no’ take this long?

Finally, the door opened. Carolyn held it open for a sad-looking Villanelle. Eve’s heart dropped. It couldn’t be. What were they going to do? They’d built their lives around this hospital. Their lives started together  _ because  _ of this hospital. How could Carolyn send Villanelle away?

“So…” Eve murmured, scared of the answer. The blonde wasn’t looking at her.

“Thanks for everything, Carolyn.” Villanelle shook the chief’s hand as the older woman nodded. Eve was starting to lose feeling in her legs, her heart was racing, her vision blurry. 

The blonde turned and led the two down the hall. Eve could barely keep up.

“V? Wha- is- did she-” What could the brunette say?

They got to the elevator. Yes,  _ that _ elevator. And Villanelle wasn’t saying anything. She wasn’t looking at Eve. She wasn’t giving anything away.

Eve was upset that the blonde wasn’t say anything but she could barely speak, let alone get her emotions across. So, she waited.

The elevator came and the registrar strolled in, her wife in tow. Villanelle pressed Floor 2 as Eve leaned against the back of the elevator, her eyes not leaving the blonde, who was  _ still  _ not looking at her. As soon as the doors closed, Villanelle pounced at Eve, connecting their lips. The brunette gasped at the contact but immediately melted into it. It had become a habit at this point. But then…

“Wait, Carolyn, didn’t she-” Eve pulled her head back, heaving, now staring at a smirking Villanelle.

“I got the job,” The blonde interrupted and started laughing, “It was the first thing she said when I walked in. But she wanted to trick you, make you think that I didn’t. That is why I was in there so long and looked so sad befor-”

“WHAT?!” Eve yelled, pushing the blonde off of her, crossing the elevator, and hitting the emergency stop button. The elevator shook slightly but quickly came to a screeching halt.

“Eve please don’t be-” The blonde started but it was the brunette’s turn to jump her, pulling into a swirling hug.

“You got the job? You’re a consultant? Here?” Eve’s arms were wrapped around Villanelle’s neck, staring into the most beautiful hazel eyes she’d ever seen.

The blonde nodded, pulling her into another deep kiss. It lasted a few seconds before the brunette pulled away… again.

“Wait, why the fuck did Carolyn want to fuck with me like that?” Eve was looking away, eyebrows creased, in deep thought. 

“Well, it is your birthday tomorrow,” Villanelle shrugged, already having an entire day planned, “And I guess that was her version of a birthday present.”

“Birthday pres- what? Why would I like thinking my wife wasn’t going to be at work with me anymore?” The blonde couldn’t help but smile as Eve showed how much she wanted her to work with her.

Villanelle shrugged. “I don’t know but I still can’t believe it.”

“Believe what?” Eve tilted her head, smiling no matter how much her heart had been racing just mere minutes ago.

“That you are my wife. That I am a consultant,” She pulled the brunette closer, Eve now rubbing her thumb on the blonde’s cheek, “It was the first thing we fought about, really. When we first starting dating. That I was a registrar and you were a consultant.”

“Welllll,” Eve’s pitch rose and she squinted, “It was a  _ bit _ more complicated than that,” The blonde nudged her lightly, “But I know what you mean. How different it is now.”

“We did it. We are the _perfect_ couple.” Villanelle announced, triumphantly.

“I can’t argue with that,” Eve whispered as she leaned in, and just before their lips touched, they heard a loud banging on the elevator doors.

“Everything alright in there?” They recognized the voice as Jamie. Villanelle still didn’t like him, even after marrying Eve. However, the two women both forgot they had stopped the elevator. Well, it was Eve, but Villanelle wasn’t going to point fingers. The blonde quickly pressed the emergency button again and the doors started opening to Floor 2, where Jamie, Kenny, and Elena were standing, all looking very worried.

“What happened? Are you guys alright?” Elena asked quickly, visibly concerned.

“Yeah we’re fine, the elevator must’ve malfunctioned or something. Hopefully, it’s working now.” Eve responded cooly as the two of them walked out of the elevator. 

“Yeah, really weird.” Villanelle added, smirking at her wife.

“I’ll ask the front desk to call someone to check it out,” Kenny said, inspecting the elevator. He’s a surgeon, not an engineer so I’m not really sure what he was looking for, but he was trying, “Just glad you guys are alright.”

“Yeah, we’re just fine,” Eve assured, her eyes never leaving Villanelle’s.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked this! ik it was short but don't worry, eve's birthday is next;))  
> i can finally (sort of ) type again! my wrist is doing better, so i hope to be writing more soon!  
> talk to me on twitter!
> 
> love you all, thanks for ur patience.
> 
> kira x


End file.
